Second Year: The Philosopher's Stone
Chapter 1: Grounded for Life Tyler thought that when he got back, he would be greeted with some Hellos and everything but... TYLER GREGORY FRANKS!!!!! Anne shouted from the 3rd floor. Is that you!? Oh yeah, mom Replied Tyler I'm finally back! 3 months of vacations, and then back to Hogwarts! He said happily. Anne came down giving him an Evil, Horrible Look HOW COULD YOU?! she shouted Could what? he said I Told you you were not supposed to go to Hogwarts! She said again, this time with a worried face But Mom! All the temptations! I mean, a Giant Bird, Albird Dumbledore, Even Ryan and Daniel went-- Or at least.. I Think Daniel went I Don't care who went, when I say NO, IT'S NO! Go to yor room, You're grounded and will not go out unless you gotta pee! And to assure you don't escape, the window's locked! AND Remember, you can't use Magic outside Hogwarts! She Shouted. Tyler went to his room, not so happy. Thinking What if i don't get back to Hogwarts? What would happen? After 4 LOOOOONG Months of being grounded in his room, On August 1th, 1 month before classes started, Tyler was sleeping when he woke up at midnight getting a feeling he was being watched. He looked out the window and there it was, Ron's Big Face. Chapter 2: 4 Confused Birds and a Flying Car Ron used his magic to unlock the window. Quick, Tyler! that Bird we saw wandering Hogwarts halls is knocked out! he looks Different, but hurt! ''Ron exclaimed (Fred and George were also there), looking quite confused about the matter. ''We can't do anything! It's still not september 1st! We can't go to Hogwarts now! but... what matters is.. ''How did you get up here?'' Tyler asked, but the second he looked down, he knew the Answer. it was Daniel's Winged Car, equipped with Dragon Wings that could carry 10 birds anywhere, and not run out of gas. we found this strange machine in some underground room, with a LOT of cool things. i even found a hi-tech belt to hold everything i need! Ron said. Ron held out Daniel's latest invention, The Saturn Belt.'' uh, one Problem Ron. this belongs to that Bird, he's a Friend of mine. and he wouldn't be pleased if he found out someone was using his Saturn Belt.'' Tyler Responded, Removing Ron's Things from Daniel's Saturn Belt. Tyler climbed into the car, and it flew to the The Weasleys'. Tyler knew Daniel trusted him with the Saturn Belt, so he put it on. it wrapped itself around him, forming an 'X'. We're going to our house Fred said. Oh. It's going to be nice meeting your parents!. Said Tyler Oh, No I don't think so, If they somehow find out that we took a Flying car and got out of the house, They'll kill us! Said George.' Chapter 3: At the Weasleys' They arrived at a big, big house. ''We finally arrived said Ron, parking the car in the garage. They got out. Ok listen (George said) It's 3 A.M. Fred and I are going to bed, meanwhile you (Ron) go to Mom and Dad's room and say -Mom, Look who arrived, It's Tyler Franks- Ok? But the moment Fred was finishing the sentence, A Woman Bird stepped in front of them RONALD, FRED AND GEORGE! WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU DOING!? She shouted Mom we well... A flying car, I mean, It flied! George said. That's It. You're ground-- Is that.... Are you? Tyler Franks? Son of Tyler Franks Sr. and Nephew of Benjamin Franks?! She asked Of course mo--'' Fred said, but Molly (the mom) interrupted him saying ''Shut it, Fred! you're in some real trouble! Not You Tyler, you can go to Ron's room and have some sleep, I bet these kids didn't even let you sleep Tyler replied: Oh, No Mrs. Weasley, I'm pretty much Okay He said. The next morning, Molly woke up all Kids and said Kids! Dad's home! Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny (The Little Sister) went down, Followed by Tyler. They had, breakfast, and talked about how it was gonna be hard for Ginny since it was her first year and stuff. Later, Molly said Kids, time to go to Diagon Alley and buy you your stuff for Hogwarts! She said, while going to a Chimney. Uh. Mom..? Tyler doesn't know how to use flu dust.. Ron said. Oh, That's right. See, Tyler ''flu dusts is some magical dust, that, first, you get in a chimney, then you grab some of it, throw it in the floor while saying where you wanna go (In this case it was Diagon Alley) and POOF! you magically dissapear, and reappear in there!'' Molly said What The Holy Guacamole!? Tyler thought. Look at how Fred does it. Molly said. Fred grabbed the dust, entered the chimney, dropped it on the floor and said Diagon Alley! and dissappeared. Tyler tried it out, he did all the mentioned steps, But instead of Saying Diagon he said Diagorn and POOF! he dissappeared. What the heck did he say? said Ginny I Dunno, but i hope he's okay Ron said. Chapter 4: At Diagon Alley, Again... Tyler appeared in a dark, creepy store. He got out and saw the sign that said Dark Wands for Sale He knew he wasn't in Diagon Alley. He kept walking, and saw anothe sign that said If you're lost, Well you're doomed, Yer in the Dark Wizards' Alley Tyler gulped, and a Horrible Female Bird said You lost, Sweetheart? Hahahaha!! Tyler was scared to death, when Hagrid arrived. Tyler!? What are you doing here!? well that doesn't matter! Come with me, Now! They got out and went to Gringotts, The Magic Bank. What are we doing in Gringotts? Tyler said. Well listen, I uh, Mistakenly forgot to pay your first hogwarts year... Hagrid said Oh... That's bad.. But how are we going to find my money here? Tyler said, while entering his Family's Vault You think your dad was ridgonna leave you poor? Hagrid said, Revealing millions of Galleons, (The main magic money, about ten dollars) Knicles (Another coin, about 5 Dollars) and many Knuts (About a Dollar). Whoa! Tyler said, while getting some Galleons out. Excuse me, now, to the Vault 712 Hagrid said to The Goblin that took 'em to Tyler's Vault. It's a Hogwarts secret mission, there isn't a safer place than Gringotts.. or.. maybe Hogwarts.. Hagrid said to the Goblin, giving him a letter, that Tyler managed to read, and said Albird Dumbledore, Philosopher's Stone Tyler thought: What the heck is A Philososo-- Whatever?? They got to the vault, Hagrid opened it, and pulled a small little packet. Don't tell anyone about this he said. uh. Ok. Tyler said. They walked out of Gringotts, with Tyler still thinking what the heck was that thing.. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Castle... Meanwhile at Hogwarts Castle, Daniel had woken up with no recollection of what happened, and no idea who attacked him. he wandered the halls looking for any life anywhere. he felt sick, and he kept hearing strange whispering with every pass of a door. something wasn't right... i feel watched Daniel thought. you are! MWAHAHAHAHA! a voice said with Bitter malice, and evil laughter mixed in. Daniel whirled around, if he had been faster, he would have seen his attacker creep up on him, the same wiz-bird who killed Tyler's Uncle... Birdemort had arrived. BWA HA HA HA HA! Murdu laughed, Giving Daniel time to see him, and Draw Thunderblade with a Vicious look, only for Thunderblade to fly into the nearest wall by Birdemort's magic. Daniel, not beleiving in magic, believed it was a trick of science, a genetic prodject made by a scientist bird. Fine, no swords then! Daniel said secretly pulling out a Chunk of Uranium that was given to him as a Present by the Black Panther himself. he slashed at Birdemort, and the sound of Uranium distracted Birdemort enough for Daniel to Slash Birdemort's face with another peice of Uranium, which was as sharp as a knife.'' YOW!!!'' Birdemort Screeched. Daniel combined the Uranium chunks into a Double-Headed and Double Bladed Scythe, which hurt more than the Uranium did Chapter 5: Back at Hogwarts and Flying Class After the Weasleys' bought everything (Even Tyler's Stuff) It was time to go to Hogwarts, so they passed to the platform 9 and 3/4, and got on the Hogwarts Express. When they got to Hogwarts, The year-begging ceremony started, with the students receiving mail. Oh, Look what my gramma sent me! Said Neville. Oh, That's a Rememberer Said Ryan. Oh, I Know about those! you hold it, and when it turns red, it means you forgot something Said Hermione. The ball turned red The problem is, I don't know what I forgot Albird Dumbledore interrupted: I Would like to present you our new teachers this year! First, Severus Snape as Potions Proffesor! and Second, Proffesor Quirinus Quirrel, as the defence against the dark arts teacher! Everyone Clapped. Later, After the ceremony Tyler saw the stutterer Proffesor Quirrel and said Oh, Hi Proffesor, Nice seeing you again! Tyler said, while extending his hand (Wich for an unknown reason now he has hands) When Quirrel saw Tyler was trying to touch him, He backed and said Oh-oh y-yeah F-F-Franks, N-ni-nice s-s-seeeing y-y-yo-u ag-again... Tyler thought for an unkown reason he didn't want to touch him. A Day later, Tyler, Neville, Ron and Ryan (They shared a room) woke up early for Flying class, when they were ready to go, Ron said: Neville, don't forget your rememberer, you don't have rememberer for remembering your rememberer! Neville grabbed it and said Oh Thanks, Ron! They headed out. They got to the yard and they saw 26 brooms on the floor, when Madame Hooch entered Good morning, Mr. Hooch! The students said Good morning, Class. Welcome to your first Flying Class. You see the brooms? Each one of you stand next to one Madame Hooch said. Evan, Kashy, Ryan, Ron and everyone standed next to a broom. Ok, now lift your broom, and mount it. But DON'T fly She said. When neville got up, he started flying and went up, and up, and uuuuuup!! Until he crashed and fell down. Everyone gasped. Madame Hooch said Stay here, you don't wanna be expulsed! I'll take Mr. Longbottom to nursery.. They leaved. When they were gone, Draco grabbed Neville's Rememberer (he dropped it while flying) and said I Bet he forgot his Brain! hahaha! Tyler turned around and said Leave it there, Malfoy Draco heard it and replied Oh, Yeah! I forgot Mrs. I-AM-THE-SON-OF-THE-MOST-POWERFUL-WIZARD is here! Tyler was turning red.. Malfoy, Leave the Darn thing there! Malfoy stepped in his broom and started flying. Oh, Yeah! Well come and get it! he said, and launched it in the air. Tyler rapidly got in his broom and Flied as fast as he could. when he was flying he passed by McGonagall's Office's Window, McGonagall saw him and got down. When Tyler finally returned to ground with the Rememberer, McGonagall said FRANKS! MR. FRANKS! COME HERE! Tyler gulped, but followed her.. Chapter 6: Quidditch Tyler followed McGonagall, 'til they arrived to Quirrel's class Oh, At Least We didn't go with Dumbledore... Tyler thought Proffesor Quirrel, may I speak to Oliver Wood? Please? McGonagall said Oh-oh.. y-yeah.. O-oliv-er, g-go Quirrel said. what's wrong, Proffesor? Oliver asked Here he is, your new seeker! McGonagall said. Great! Tomorrow I'll meet you here at 4:00 PM, Ok? Oliver said to Tyler. Oh, Ok.. Tyler said, without knowing what was going on. The Next day, Tyler went with Oliver to the Quidditch field. Hey, ready for me to tell ya what's Quidditch? Oliver asked Oh yeah! Tyler said. Oliver had a chest, and opened it. See, Quidditch is the only magical sport. Each field, as you can see, has three big rings on each side. The main objetive is to score goals, with this ball, the Quaffle. This other two balls, the Bludgers, are witched by both teams to prevent the other team score a goal. You getting it? he asked Oh, Kinda Tyler said. So, this little tiny ball, the Snitch, this is the ONLY thing YOU have to worry about. As the seeker, your job is just to catch this little ball. It sounds easy doesn't it? Well it's not. The Snitch is really little, fast, and difficult to see.. Once you catch it, we automatically win. Get it? Oliver said Oh, yeah.. Tyler replied Ok, lemme explain you the players, ok? The Seeker, that's you. Keeper, that's me. I'm supposed to block the opponent's hits. Two beaters, The weasley twins, are supposed to block the Bludgers and four attackers, the ones in charge to make a goal. Easy don't you think? He said Yeah, I get it. Chapter 7: Troll! Troll in the Dungeons Ryan and Tyler were reading the newspaper the daily prophet at the Gryffindor table Oh, No! Tyler, Look! Ryan said. What? Tyler replied Look, here it says GRINGGOTS ROBBED: THE VAULT 712 WAS OPENED YESTERDAY, LEAVING IT EMPTY. THE THIEF IS UNKNOWN. you see that? Someone managed to rob Gringotts! Ryan said. Oh, No that's so-- wait a moment... Vault 712... That's the vault Hagrid took me to! He told the goblin there was no safer place than Gringotts, maybe Hogwarts! Know what that mean? Tyler said Uh, No, Not Really Ron interrumpted. That means, the little pack that Hagrid picked out of the vault is very important, and someone, maybe you-know-who is trying to steal it! Tyler said You think Birde-- I mean, he-who-must-not-be-named is trying to steal it? Ryan said Yes. But we're Hagrid's friends, we can ask him what he pulled out of the vault! Tyler said, Ron was about to say something, when Quirrel entered the salon and shouted TROLL!!!! T-TROLL! IN THE D-DUN-DUNGEONS!! TRO-TROLL IN T-THE D-DUNGE-ONS!!!! It's j-just a-n an Ann-announce-ment... He said, falling unconscious. A- A TROLL!? Ron said. Dumbledore rapidly shouted SILENCE! EVERYONE, NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS! he said, and everyone went running to their rooms. When Ryan, Ron, Daniel and Tyler were reaching the Gryffindor common room, Ron said A Troll, really? they're to stupid to enter here by itself, someone must have let him enter! He said Wait a moment... Hermione! she said she was gonna be doing some experiments in the girls' bathroom! The Troll, she doesn't know about it! Ryan said. Oh, No! Let's go! Daniel said, while running to the girls' bathroom. They entered the bathroom. Hermione there's a-- Oh Oh.. Tyler was going to warn her, but the troll was already there Quick, do something, he tool my wand! She said. They all pulled out their wands. Great! what're we going to do? We don't know much spells! Ryan said, But Hermione, being a good student, knew a lot of spells Quick, Use Wingardium Leviosa! she said. That one? How's it going to work? Are you saying we're gonna have to levitate the troll!? Ron said. No! See? he's using a bat! Use leviosa to lift the bat and hit him! Hermione said. Uh, Ok... Wingardium Leviosa! Tyler tried, but didn't work. It didn't work, don't forget the hand movement! Lemme try. Wingardium Leviosa! Daniel said, lifting the bat and throwing it in the troll's head, making him fall unconscious. Wooof, Thanks.. I owe you a lot. Hermione said. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Quirrel entered the room Mrs. Granger? Franks, Johnson Brothers? Weasley!? what are you doing in here!?'' McGonagall asked Uh... Uh... Ryan said. Tyler was about to reveal the truth, when Hermione said It's my fault, Proffesors... I heard the troll here, and I thought i could defeat him, but I couldn't. So I told them to help me.. She said That's so not true, she defended us! Tyler thought. Is that true? McGonagall asked the four boys. Ron didn't think of it two times It IS true he said. Oh, No...and I trusted you five.. McGonagall said. I Think the punishment will be Hagrid's walkthrough in the Forbidden forest, AND 50 points less to Gryffindor house. ''Well, the forbiedden forest is ugly, but if the punishment is with Hagrid, we can ask him about the Philo-- the little packet... Ryan murmured, only for Hermione, Ron, Daniel and Tyler to hear.. Now, to your rooms! Snape said, while going away. But when he turned around, Tyler saw Snape was limping. What was going on?! So many things on Tyler's head. What was the package? why was snape limping? who let the troll in? Chapter 8: The discover of the Philosopher's stone. Edit The five students arrived, and Hagrid knew why they were there for So, Ye tried to beat dah Troll, didn't ya? Hagrid said Not now, we have things to ask Tyler said. Ooof... that sounds serious. I shouldn't be doing this, but I'll invite you in my hut, so we can talk Hagrid said. They entered So what was it you were going to--'' Hagrid said ''What did you take away from the Vault 712?! Ryan asked. Whoa.. I can't tell you! what I took is property of Albird Dumbledore, and Nicholas Flamel.. Oh.. I shouldn't have said that.. Hagrid said. Hermione, Write this down in your pad Ron said. Hermione started to write things down. Whoa, you just can't--'' Hagrid tried to say. ''Next question, What is guarding the Philosopher's stone. Tyler asked. Ok, I Shouldn't tell you this, but what's guarding the Philosopher's stone is a set of traps beggining with Fluffy, the three headed dog in the third floor corrido--'' Hagrid said, but was interrupted by McGonagall entering the hut. ''I see you have the boys in here, Hagrid, May I ask if their punishment is done, already? She said Uh-- Oh, Yeah! they're done.. Hagrid said Ok, Boys.. Hope you learned your lesson, Now... back to your rooms! She said. They were heading to their room. when Tyler had a sudden realization. Fluffy's guarding the Stone.. but what is it? It's Dumbledore's and Flamel's property.... That's it! Snape's trying to rob the Philosopher's Stone, so he can give it to Birdemort! HE let the Troll in as a distraction for the Hogwarts' teachers, so he coukd go to the third floor corridor, but Fluffy obviously bit him, and that's why he's limping!!!! how didn't I think of it before!!!! He said, surprising the 4 others.. Let's go to the Library! There must be something about Flamel in there! Perhaps not in the normal section, but in the restricted section! Tyler said But, Ty! We can't enter the restricted section! Hermione said. Well we can if you have an invisibility cloak... Tyler said. Chapter 9: The Restricted Section and the Mirror of Erised You sure we all fit in that thing? Hermione asked. Yeah, We do Tyler said. Uh, Ok... Let's go Ryan said. They All put the cloak, and headed to the library. They heard steps Oh, Dang it, That's Filch! (The Guardian of the Corridors) Ron said. Shut it, Ron... Ryan said Yeah, he's going to hear you Hermione replied. They walked to the restricted section, and found a book about Flamel. Hermione read: Nicholas Flamel is very well known for creating the Philosopher's Stone, that can create the Elixir of Life, giving infinite life to who drinks it Hermione read You see!? That's precisely why Snape wants the Philosopher's Stone! so he can give it to Birdemort! Hermione said. Oh No!!!! Tyler said. They heard Filch coming. They ran out of the Library. Then they saw Snape choking Quirrel (Whom I forgot to say that he has ALWAYS wore a Turban, and never gets it off) So, You know whose side you are now?! Snape said. Uh-Uh S-Se-verus... Snape heard some footsteps, so he finished the conversation Tell me when you know where your loyalties are. He said, walking away, and Quirrel going to the Ravenclaw common room (He was the Ravenclaws' ;Leader) Did you hear that? Snape's trying to convince Quirrell to join Birdemort Tyler said. Yes, but I think that's it for today, I'm tired.... Ryan said. They headed the Gryffindor room. but in a different corridor I've never been here. Tyler said No, This is the proffesor's corridor Hermione said. Tyler saw a big mirror in front of them. Only him was standing in front. He could see his dad and his uncle next to him. Dad? Uncle Benjamin? He said What? Let me see! Said Ron, and he pushed Tyler, while getting in front of the Mirror. Whoa! I can see myself, as The Bird Island Quidditch team captain, holding the World cup! Tyler... you think this shows the future?? Ron said. I don't think so, My dad and Uncle are dead... Tyler said. Lemme try! Daniel was about to get in front, when Dumbledore arrived. Oh, Kids... May I ask, what are you doing here? He asked Oh, Proffesor... he well.. Hermione tried to invent something No need to answer Mrs. Granger, What I know is, you're wondering what this is, don't you? Dumbledore said. Uh, Yes Sir... what... is it?? Ron asked This, my dear boys is the mirror of Erised, wich shows every bird's most desperate desire. But I'll tell you, if you want to visit it tomorrow, it won't be here, since it will have a new place by tomorrow.. But for now, you should go to sleep. You don't wanna loose more Points for Gryffindor, do you? Dumbledore said. They headed to their room. Chapter 10: Going through Fluffy... And something else The 5 brave Gryffindor Birds thought it was time to go to the Philospher's stone and destroy it. "I think we should go now" Tyler said. "Who's coming?" He asked. They all said they were going. They got out of the room, and saw a shadow. So, Going out again, huh? Neville asked This is none of your business Neville.. Ron said. No! I won't let you out! You're gonna loose more points for Gryffindor! I-I am gonna have to... Confront you, yeah, I'm gonna have to fight with you! Neville said, pulling out his wand. Neville, I'm sure you'll one day forgive me for this... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!! Hermione said, leaving Neville body-bind and in a soldier position. Whoa! Nice Hermione! Now, Let's go! Daniel said. They went out, to the third floor corridor as Hagrid said. They entered... Fluffy began barking. "Great! We didn't think about, HOW ARE we GOING TO PASS THE DOG?" Ron said in panic. They cast spells, but none worked. "Now what!?" Ryan asked. Tyler saw a banjo in the corner of the room, as ridiculous as it sounds, there WAS a banjo. "Hermione, Daniel, Look, A Banjo! Maybe if we play some music it falls asleep or something." Tyler said. You're right! Daniel said I'll get it! Hermione summoned the Banjo "Ok, Now! who can play this thing!?" Ryan asked I can play it, I guess there's no much difference" Ron said, Grabbing the Banjo. He played horrible, but it was enough to make Fluffy fall asleep. They headed to the next door. There Was Dark snare all over it, and tied each Bird from the group. "No! Just a bad dream..." Ron was saying "This is The Dark Snare! Everyone hold up your wands!" Hermione said, and they all held up their wands ''Now Say LUMOS SOLEM! She said. LUMOS SOLEM! They said, and killed the Dark Snare. They fell through a hole, and this time they were in a room full of Flying Keys. Now what? Tyler said. I guess we have to catch the correct key Daniel said. Look, there's a broom in there Ryan said. Ryan, think you can fly and get the correct key? Ron asked Uh, Yeah.. but wich one is it? He asked. Tyler looked at the sky. There that one, It's the one with the broken wing, because somebody has already grabbed it Tyler told Ryan. Here we go! Ryan grabbed the key, broke his wings, and threw it at Tyler, And got down. They unlocked the door. They all thought they were gonna see Snape and Birdemort. But there was no more than Quirrell. Uh... Tyler... He said QUIRRELL?! Ron said, surprised. Quirrel turned around. Oh, you have company! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! He said, cursing Ron. Ron! they said. Hermione! Go to Dumbledore's Office! Tell him about this!!! Tyler shouted Sure! Be Careful, Guys! She said, leaving Ryan, Tyler, Daniel and a petrified Ron against Birdemort's Servant. With all that pressure, they didn't realize the Mirror Of Erised was there. Quirrell turned around, Watching the Mirror I can see myself, giving the Stone to my master.... he said. Wait a Minute... You let the Troll in! Tyler said. I Did everything, You Fool! Quirrell replied. A voice came from Quirrell's Turban Let me out, now, Quirinus the voice said. But, Master, you're still very weak.. Quirrell replied. Let Me Out! The Voice shouted. Quirrell was finally taking his Turban off, A little Bird came out. Tyler, Ryan and Daniel were laughing inside. You Think He's Funny, don't you? Well let's see how you like him now! Quirrel said, while casting ENGORGIO POTREFATE MAXIMUS VERGUITIAN FERGO EPINES! Birdemort grew to his normal size with powers and all that.. AVADA KEDAVRA! He said, Trying to kill Tyler. Or Ryan... or Daniel. The spell bounced on the wall and hit Quirrell. "Well... That wasn't my plan..." Birdemort said. "Crucio!" He Tortured Ryan. "Leave him alone!" Tyler said. "Oh, Tyler... Mobilicorpus!" He lifted Tyler and put him in front of the Mirror. "WHAT CAN YOU SEE?" he asked Tyler. Tyler saw himself (in the mirror) grabbing the philosopher's stone, and putting it in his mouth. When that happened, Tyler felt like vomiting, which he did and the stone came out. "THE STONE!" Daniel said "SHUT UP!" Birdemort was interrupted with Dumbledore entering the room. "Impedimenta!" he shouted. "Protego!" Birdemort defended himself. Expelliarmus! Tyler, Daniel, Ryan! Destroy the stone! He said. Tyler, Daniel and Ryan pointed at the stone, and said "REDUCTO!" and destroyed the stone. Birdemort was weak. Dumbledore pointed at Birdemort and shouted "DERO!", Birdemort froze and then exploded into pieces...Tyler then woke up in Madame Pomfrey's Hospital "I just dreamed?" Tyler asked himself, but could see Daniel, Ryan and Ron laying in other beds. You did it, Tyler. With the help of your brave friends, together, we defeated Birdemort. Tyler said. smiled. ''I Think you're all cured now. Go to your rooms, and pack your stuff. The Train back to your house leaves tomorrow. ''They went to pack their stuff, and spent their last night of the year at Hogwarts, before going home. Tyler arrived home, Only to be grounded again. But this time everyone, permitted to use Magic outside Hogwarts by Dumbledore. Tyler knew he was got have fun...